


Extra Invigoration

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempted Mind Control, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Rhajat has a sinister, two-part plan to get Selkie to spend more time with her: Bribe her with soup, then drug her.Written for #FEFEMSLASHWEEK running on tumblr. Prompt: Bubbling.





	Extra Invigoration

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's a bad description but I guarantee that there aren't any real drugs involved!

Rhajat cackled to herself, “This brew… my creation will be entirely perfect! Selkie will be unable to resist its thrall!” 

Her bubbling pot of stew was seasoned to perfection, and she had only thrown the pot out three separate times. It was scarily efficient. Last, but certainly not least, she threw in the mix of mind-control herbs. She’s be so occupied with the legitimately tasty meal that she wouldn’t notice the poison linking their minds, in Rhajat’s favour, of course.

She stood up to clang the dinner bell to call her inside, but hesitated, scowling hard at it. Rhajat murmured, “She brought this on herself.” and smacked the bell.

Within ten seconds, she heard a rhythmic knock on her door. Rhajat opened the door slowly, trying to hide the wicked smirk on her face. No, Selkie would be entirely surprised.

“Please, enter, my dearest…”

“Aw thanks! I will!” Selkie practically bounded through, “Did you make dinner?”

Rhajat cackled, “Oh yes. A very, very,  _ very _ special dinner! You will find it simply impossible to keep yourself away from me…”

Selkie raised an ear, “So an aphrodisiac again?” Rhajat slammed her hands into her face, “Aw, you don’t have to bribe me with food every time you want a cuddle!”

“No you dolt that was an accident! Just, just have some soup!”

“Sure! You got it!” Selkie sidled up to Rhajat, horribly impairing her ability to move with her soft, fluffy tail. Rhajat reached up to pet her ears, but retracted once she saw Selkie’s huge grin.

They both took a bite of stew, Rhajat safe in the knowledge that the counter-charms would prevent Selkie from taking control of her. Selkie, however, was already showing symptoms. She perked her ears up higher than usual, and stared directly at Rhajat.

“Wow. This is good soup!”

Rhajat put her soup spoon down, “Haha, then the charm must’ve worked! You are entirely under my control! Your mind is mine!”

Selkie sat straight-up, and her eyes rolled back in her head, showing just white where her eyes used to be. Rhajat felt an excellent chill run up her spine.

“I shall obey your every command, Mistress Rhajat.”

Rhajat hissed, “Don’t say that. Anyway, I command you to sit down and eat dinner with me like a regular adult.”

“Yes. I shall consume additional, delicious soup.” Selkie stiffly reached her spoon down to the bowl, and splashed some of it out. A minor defect in the spell, but one that can be worked out later.

“The only majour downside is that you cannot speak while under my control. Still, I can now have more than twenty minutes before you bolt out of the house again.”

Rhajat sternly sipped from her soup bowl, picking out the tastier chunks of meat. Whoever discovered that it was faster to chop meat up, then cook it, was a genius. Why would anyone serve large hunks of meat when the alternative was so much easier.

“Wait, does that really bug you so much?”

“Oh yes, mind-controlled girlfriend. I enjoy spending time with you, but find you intimidating to talk to about personal subjects.”

She should’ve done this days ago. This was mildly therapeutic. Rhajat looked up. Selkie’s eyes were normal again, her tail was still, and she was heading around the table towards her. Rhajat stammered,

“Return to your spot, Selkie.” She didn’t, “The mind control didn’t work.”

Rhajat’s throat went dry, and she nearly dropped her soup bowl. Selkie crawled across the pillows, and nearly onto Rhajat’s lap. She whispered,

“Rhajat! You could’ve told me any time that that bugged you!”  
Selkie curled herself up around Rhajat, “No. And now I’m never telling you anything ever again.”

Selkie hummed gently while she rocked Rhajat back and forth. Rhajat hugged her with one arm, and sighed as loudly as she could. Selkie didn’t need to know that she was okay with this.

Rhajat narrowed her eyes, “Wait. Does that mean that you can just… do that?”

“Huh? Do what?”

“Roll your eyes to the back of your head.”

“Oh yeah!” Selkie demonstrated again, leaning back, and pointing dramatically, “Super creepy, right?”

“Yes. Teach me how.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I literally only thought about this pairing like last night but honestly it's kinda cute??? Is that weird???
> 
> Also also thank you all so much for the kind comments on my other works!! You're so nice and it always brightens my day when I get a comment like that!! Thanks so much!!
> 
> (Oh and of course feel free to comment if you want to! Kudos are appreciated too!)


End file.
